


coming home

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hue's Works, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, i dont wanna get cancel, i love dnb but, im done, jadfega, oky yes, screeching our lungs out, shortttt, smh screw dnf /j, so anon it is lmao, this has seriously become my comfort ship, yeah okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream's got trauma, Techno tries to help, they get over it and are mentioned to bully a gremlin.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> ty for checking this out!

Being with Techno felt like coming home. Home from something that Dream really didn’t want to relive. Back from a time where home wasn’t as gentle as it was now. Where pain and sorrow was so plentiful, you could practically taste it in the air. Flashes of burning pain filtered through his head. _Make it stop, make it stop, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP._ Parched throats and blood-stained roses the original color of inky black were all Dream could see. _It hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS._ Needles, blinding white, scapels racing through his mind in an unwanted intrusion. _All Dream could see was the glint of silver reflecting off the metal, red the color of blood tinting his vision as he felt himself bleed._ Screams filled the air around him as he clung to his boyfriend’s shirt almost as if he couldn’t bear to let go. Hands carded through his hair as Techno attempted to soothe Dream. Techno clearly wasn’t used to situations like these seeing as Dream hardly ever snapped, but it was the intent that counted. Dream knotted his hands in Techno’s shirt as his tears absorbed into the pure white fabric. Dream’s mouth parted in a silent scream as he lapsed back into reality. He hiccupped before he attempted to calm himself, the noises fading slightly as he regained composure a bit, clinging onto Techno as if he was an anchor. The flashbacks receded as his breathing evened out and he awkwardly pulled back, not sure what to say. He felt like such a burden, with all his emotional baggage and whatnot. _He probably hates you you’re so worthless what a burden who could love you who **would** love you?_

“What?” Techno looked at him incredulously as Dream was metaphorically shaken from the pessimistic thoughts running rampant, “You think you’re a burden?” Dream paused, pursed his lips, and nodded ever so slightly. The pinkette shook his head with vigor. “No way. I feel horrible about having issues with the voices inside my head.” Dream looked at Techno’s crimson eyes and when he found nothing but earnestness and a tinge of worry, pulled him into a tight hug.

“I just feel so bad for having those panic attacks,” Dream began, voice muffled by the neck he was burying his head in, “It makes me feel really weak and dependent and I don’t really like that.”

“I feel the same way too when I’ve got like overdrive from those voices,” Techno murmured. Dream paused and then nodded like he hadn’t thought of that. To an outsider, it would’ve been a sight to behold. One of the most apathetic people they could possibly think of being so, so utterly _raw_. And yet, to the two lovers, it was an all too common scene. One panicking, the other soothing. Surprisingly enough, they didn’t mind, if it meant that they could spend a little more time with the other. 

“I really didn’t think of it that way honestly,” Dream muttered after mulling over Techno’s words for a bit.

“It never fails to amaze me how you’re deemed so smart and yet you’re so dense sometimes,” Techno chuckled lightly, his malicious words outweighed by the fondness in his eyes as he looked at the blonde. Dream huffed lightly as he pretended to be miffed. That too, was outweighed in the fashion in which he caressed his boyfriend’s cheek as he smiled mischeviously, emerald eyes suddenly lighting up. 

“Let’s go terrorize Tommy,” Dream started, laughing with that endearing wheeze of his as Techno arched an eyebrow, interested in the prospect of bullying his younger sibling, in an affectionate manner, of course. Well, as affectionate as something like bullying could get. Techno supposed that was just his love language though, however strange it may be. And so, they walked out the door, hand in hand as Dream discreetly wiped at the tears that had escaped before seeming to regain energy and smile brightly. 

\----

And later, from the elated look on their faces as they whirled around each other, not a care in the world, you wouldn’t have been able to tell that one of the two had had a breakdown. You wouldn’t have been able to tell that they weren’t truly free, that there were mental burdens weighing them down. They were so good at hiding their emotions that it was scary. Scary to think that the facade they put on was so hard to see past. Yet, even if nobody else could see through it, they saw through each other’s respective lies. They connected through the pain, and they came out stronger for it. And that, in its entirety, was something to marvel at.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to add pog through the pain at the end but  
> it wouldnt fit the vibe  
> lmao


End file.
